Searching for a parking space can be an annoying endeavor. Typically, a driver cruises through a parking lot's aisles scanning from side-to-side for an open space until she finds one. While systems exist to identify open parking spaces, such systems typical require sensor hardware to be installed for each individual parking space. Installing such separate sensor hardware for individual parking spaces can be costly and expensive to maintain.